


And You're Listening to the Sound of My Breaking Heart

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared thinks of green eyes. He thinks of the smell of coffee, aftershave and his best friend. Of a warm hand on his back. Of lips, freckles, deep laughter and long lashes. He thinks of Jensen and his heart flips and breaks at the same time. [repost, first posted 6/11/2008]</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You're Listening to the Sound of My Breaking Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first J2 fic. Read at your own risk.

Jared and Sandy break up on a Sunday. 

They've already been pretending for too long, dragging their relationship on when there was really nothing there anymore. Phone calls filled with awkward silences, halfhearted plans of visiting each other that were never executed, words of love more a habit than actually heartfelt. 

Jared doesn't want to do it over the phone. It's at the tip of his tongue every time they talk to each other for weeks, but he pushes it away every time. Breaking up with someone is bad enough as it is, doing over the phone is just plain wrong. But so is leading someone on. Jared has no idea when he would actually have a weekend off to fly to L.A., and there's no way he'll ask Sandy to come to Austin only to break up with her. No matter how he looks at things, the problem remains and Jared reaches the point where he can't go on anymore.

So when they're stuck in yet another superficial conversation of 'how are you's and 'what are you doing's on said Tuesday, he takes a deep breath and steels himself for the inevitable.

Sandy beats him to it, breaking the uncomfortable silence they slipped into.

"It's not working anymore, is it?" she asks in a quiet voice, and Jared feels his chest constrict with pain. 

"No." His voice is just as quiet as Sandy's, just as hurt. "Guess not."

He hears her take a shuddering breath and there's another one of those silences between them, heavy and stifling. In the silence he can hear both their hearts breaking. 

"I'm sorry," he whispers. 

Sandy lets out a sound that's half sniffle and half snort. "It's not just your fault. It's just. Some things aren't meant to be, Jared."

Jared nods, even if she can't see him, and fiddles with a loose thread on his jeans. Sandy is right, some things aren't meant to be – he just thought they weren't one of those things. Ever since they started dating, he just assumed they were it. It felt more right than any other relationship in his life and he never thought Sandy wouldn't be the person he'd spend the rest of his life with. And then things changed and things happened. Someone happened and Jared was faced with the realization that it wasn't any longer Sandy who he wanted to spend his life with. 

He takes another deep breath and shakes his head, trying to chase away the thoughts. 

"Can I ask you something?" Sandy asks suddenly, breaking the silence that had once again fallen.

"Of course." The words are out before he has time to even think about Sandy's question and he bites his lip.

"Is there someone else?"

It's the one question he doesn't want to hear, the one question he wishes she wouldn't have asked. The words _someone else_ echo in his head.

Jared thinks of green eyes. He thinks of the smell of coffee, aftershave and his best friend. Of a warm hand on his back. Of lips, freckles, deep laughter and long lashes. He thinks of Jensen and his heart flips and breaks at the same time.

"I never cheated on you," is what he finally replies. It's the truth, but he knows Sandy can hear the lie in it anyway. 

 

*

 

He tells Jensen about the breakup over the phone, while he's in the middle of rambling about his day. 

"Shit, Jay, I'm sorry," Jensen replies after a moment of hesitation and Jared knows he's trying to find the right words, wants to say the right thing. "What happened?"

"It just wasn't working anymore. Our feelings changed," he explains lamely. 

"I didn't know, man. You seemed fine." Jensen sounds surprised, but not really shocked, his voice low and soothing.

Jared closes his eyes and lets the voice, low and soothing, wash over him. A small part of him wishes Jensen was there with him, comforting him. A way bigger part is glad this happened when they are in different states, because Jared isn't sure he'd be able to keep himself from blurting out the real reason for the breakup if Jensen was there right now. 

"We still loved each other. Just. I guess we weren't in love anymore," he says softly.

Because he went and fell in love with Jensen instead, Jared thinks bitterly in his head.

 

*

 

On their first day back of filming, Jared comes to set with dark smudges under his eyes that even make-up can't conceal completely. He knows he looks like shit and he feels like it, too. 

The look Jeannie gives him is somewhere between pissed and concerned. The anger fades away when Jared doesn't give her more than one word answers while she tries to fix his hair.

"Are you okay?" she finally asks straight out, and touches his shoulder tentatively.

Jared shrugs. "Sure," he mumbles, and avoids her eyes in the mirror.

Jeannie lets out a soft sigh and squeezes his shoulder briefly. He doesn't have to look up to know she's exchanging curious glances with Shannon.

Once his hair and makeup is done, he leaves in a hurry. If there's one thing he's learned it's that two curious women are never a good thing, especially when you really don't want to talk. 

On the way to his trailer every person he passes gives him concerned looks. Jared's steps pick up speed, and he avoids meeting anyone's eyes. He really wishes he wasn't one of those people whose every emotion is written all over their face, clear for everyone to see. 

He hides out in his trailer, sitting on the couch with a bag of sour gummi worms and waits for someone to come get him. The knock on his door comes way sooner then he expected.

"Yeah?" He stays where he is, watching a door with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Jensen comes in, eyebrows raised and a questioning look on his face. "You okay, man?"

Jared shrugs and looks down, fumbling with the candy, wondering if Jeannie and Shannon were the ones to send Jensen after him. The couch dips as Jensen sits down next to him. "Jared?"

Jared sighs and rubs his hands over his face. The sugar on his fingers feels gritty on his skin and he probably just fucked up the make-up. One of Jensen's hands lands on his arm. 

"Just…the things with Sandy, I guess," he answers with a small shrug. If Jared is honest with himself his growing infatuation with Jensen is bothering him more than the breakup, but it's not as if he can talk to Jensen about that. He used to be able to tell him anything, and Jensen always knew just the right words, or the amount of alcohol needed, to make Jared feel better. But this is a problem he has to deal with on his own, he just isn't sure how. It's not like there's a manual on how to fall out of love with someone.

He figures that's what you get for falling in love for your best fucking friend.

Jensen, instead of comforting him with platitudes like "Time heals all wounds" or "You'll find someone else, Jay”, pulls him into a loose hug and rubs his back.

Jared buries his face in Jensen's neck, breathing in the familiar scent and feels elated and crushed at the same time. This must be what his own personal hell is like.

 

*

 

Over the next days, Jensen seems adamant to cheer Jared up and distract him. He means well, Jared knows that, and fuck if a few of the things Jensen comes up with don't make him smile like an idiot, but he really wishes Jensen would just stop.

Jensen comes over to his place with beers and movies if filming hasn't left them too exhausted. He supplies Jared with endless candy, all of his usual favorites. He also asked everyone to give Jared some space and not pester him with questions, though Jared only knows this because he overhears two PAs talking about it. He’s eternally grateful for Jensen’s thoughtfulness.

What he isn't grateful for at all is Jensen pulling him into random hugs, or touching his arm ever so soothingly, or the warm hand resting on the small of his back.

With Sandy out of his life, his feelings for Jensen only seem to intensify. Whereas before he was able to tell himself he was in a relationship and his feelings for Jensen were just a phase and definitely not something he'd ever act upon, that shield is suddenly missing and Jared finds himself wondering what would happen if he told Jensen. Or if he backed Jensen up against a wall and kissed him until they were both out of breath. The first time that thought crosses his mind, he knows he needs to fall out of love with Jensen as fast as he possibly can.

Only, with Jensen _there_ all the time, that task is seemingly impossible. Which is why Jared asks Jensen to stop being there.

They're on the couch in Jared's trailer, Jared playing on his PS2 and Jensen reading some book, his thigh pressing against Jared's warmly. Distractingly.

He doesn't even notice his character dies until the typical 'game over' melody registers in his brain. Hell, he isn't even sure he knows what game he is playing. He turns the console off with a sigh.

"Umm, Jensen?" 

Jensen looks up from his book and gives him a small smile. "Hmm."

How the hell can a guy be this pretty? And yeah, this really needs to stop. Right now. Jared clears his throat. "Look," he starts and licks his lips. "You're great. Really. You're the best friend I could ever ask for and I know you only want to help, but."

"But," Jensen repeats, urging Jared to keep talking.

"It's not helping. I think maybe I just need some time to myself to, you know, sort out my feelings and stuff," he explains in a rush, his words coming out jumbled. He looks at Jensen, praying he won't see anything resembling hurt.

"Oh," Jensen breathes out.

"I'm sorry, man. I know you've only been trying to make it easier for me."

Jensen shrugs and then gives him another one of those small, soft smiles. "Whatever works best for you, Jay. Everyone deals with these things differently. It's fine."

Jared breathes a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

Jensen shuts his book, keeping one finger between the pages where he just stopped reading and places his free hand on Jared's knee, squeezing. "I'll go read this in my trailer then."

Jared nods and watches Jensen as he makes a move to get up, then stops and gives Jared a look. "You'll let me know if you need anything from me, right?"

"Of course," Jared forces out with a fake smile that he just knows looks more like a grimace than anything.

Jensen leans in closer, and Jared prepares himself for another one of those hugs Jensen has been giving him freely lately. It doesn't come. Instead he feels Jensen's breath on his cheek. "I mean it, Jared. _Anything_ you need. Just call me up and I'll be there, okay?" And then he brushes his lips aginst Jared's cheek chastely before standing up and leaving.

Holy. Fucking. Christ.

The skin of his cheek is actually tingling and his heart is racing. Jared takes deep, calming breath and tries to tell his dick that anything did in fact _not_ mean _anything_. 

He's so well and truly fucked and not in the way he’d like to be.

 

*

 

Getting distance between him and Jensen is a great plan in theory, but Jared soon realizes it's not so great in practice. 

Jensen goes out of his way to give Jared the space he needs, and it's doing anything _but_ making things better. While Jared was only too aware of Jensen being anywhere near him, he never realized how lonely it would be not to have him there. 

As much as it hurts to have Jensen-the-guy-he’s-in-love-with around all the time, it hurts even more not to have Jensen-his-best-friend around all the time.

On the seventh night of misery, Jared has enough. He's playing Madden by himself, Harley and Sadie snoring quietly on either side of him on the couch, and is already on his third beer. This used to be what he enjoyed most after a hard day of filming, but it's way less fun without someone to mock and tease him. 

"This sucks," Jared mutters under his breath, and empties his beer in one swing. Next to him, Harley barks in what sounds like agreement to Jared. Apparently, even his dogs think his life is pathetic.

Harley's bark wakes up Sadie, who makes a whining noise and then looks at him with big brown eyes.

Jared looks back and forth between his dogs, sighs and throws his hands up in surrender. "Fine. I'll call him. Happy?"

He gets up, telling himself that it's his dogs' fault and being bored and not the fact that he's a pathetic idiot that makes him call Jensen.

Jensen picks up on the third ring, his voice low and lazy. "Jared."

"Hi." Jared runs a hand through his hair, getting tangled in the strands halfway through and tries to think of what to say next. I miss you? I'm a lovesick fool, pining away for you?

"Is something wrong? Do you need anything?"

"Umm, no. I mean. What are you doing?" Jared fumbles. He wants to kick himself for sounding like an idiot. And for not thinking about what to say before calling.

"Nothing. Relaxing."

"Do you want to come over?"

There's a short silence, and Jared bites his lip, wondering if Jensen would turn him down. 

"I'll bring the beer," Jensen replies instead, and Jared breathes a sigh of relief. 

The relief lasts until they hang up. That's when Jared remembers that while moping around the last day, cleaning has been pushed to a backburner. Dirty dishes, clothes thrown around randomly. And while Jensen has probably seen his place in a worse state, Jared feels the compulsive need to not let him see it this time. 

He cleans as best as he can while he waits for Jensen. Mostly, he just throws things in the trash or stuffs them in whatever closet is nearest. 

By the time Jensen rings the doorbell, Jared's house, at least those rooms where they'll be, is presentable, if not really clean. He smoothes down his hair, takes a deep breath and pretends to be cool and collected as he opens the door, trying to hold Harley back who raced to the door and is yapping away excitedly. 

Jensen is grinning and holds up a six-pack of Corona, before leaning down to greet Harley. "Sorry, took a little longer. Had to get the beer first."

Jared nods distractedly and steps aside to let Jensen in. Jensen is wearing a faded pair of jeans, black jacket. Nothing he hasn't seen before, but he feels desire curse through him anyway. One week of little contact with Jensen, if you didn't count the 16 hours of filming each day, and instead of fading, his feelings seem to have gotten deeper.

He follows Jensen into the living room and sits down on the couch next to him, trying to make sure there's at least some space between them. Unfortunately, Sadie is still sprawled on the couch, and Jared doesn't have the heart to shoo her off, so he ends up sitting almost in Jensen's lap anyway.

Harley has come with them and is jumping up and down in front of Jensen, demanding his attention. Jensen, of course, gives it to him freely, patting and stroking Harley as he chuckles. If Jared wasn't already in love, this would be the moment where he fell head over heels. 

Clearing his throat, he pries two beers out of the six-pack and uncaps them. He hands one to Jensen before propping his feet onto the coffee table. Jensen takes the offered bottle and finally redirects his attention from Harley to Jared.

"So," he starts.

Jared gives him a, what he hopes isn't nervous, look and takes a sip from his bottle. 

"You okay?" Jensen asks, and raises his eyebrows.

"Sure." Jared's reply comes out all too quickly, and he shrugs. "The whole dealing with this on my own thing was a stupid idea though."

"Yeah?" Jensen grins, and Jared returns it.

"Yeah."

"Can't live without me, huh?" Jensen smirks.

Jared is tempted to say yes, apparently he can't. So he says nothing and takes another swing of his Corona. 

Jensen lifts his feet onto the table, mirroring Jared's stance and knocks his knee against Jared's. "Seriously though, man."

"I'm fine." Jared smiles at Jensen tightly. He's completely, utterly fucking fine, except for the part where he's crazy over Jensen and it's making him miserable.

Jensen looks at him with a pained expression and reaches out to squeeze his hand. "Jay," he starts and then sighs. No one ever said Jared is a good liar and if there's one person who can read him it's Jensen, damn him, who obviously isn't believing one single word. 

"Don't worry about it, Jen," he tries again.

Jensen snorts. "You're my best friend, I can't not worry about it."

Best friend. That's exactly where the problem lies. Jared wishes he hadn't asked Jensen over, wishes he was alone to wallow in his misery and get drunk. He feels the sudden, embarrassing, sting in his eyes, the telltale sign that tears are welling up. He won't cry. Not now. Not in front of Jensen. Not _because_ of Jensen.

Jensen brushes the back of his hand over Jared's cheek and then slides his hand down Jared's back. "Tell me what I can do to make it better, man." 

Jared shakes his head softly. "Nothing."

Not a damn thing, he thinks, at least nothing Jensen is willing to do.

 

*

 

As soon as the word 'cut' echoes through the building and Eric nods at them approvingly, Jared takes off. He's sweaty, tired and just wants to take a shower and go to bed. Halfway to his trailer Jensen calling out his name stops him. He turns to see Jensen jogging up to him.

"You got plans?" Jensen asks when he reaches him, and falls into step next to Jared.

"Nah, nothing but hanging out." 

"Then you got some now," Jensen tells him with a grin, and slaps his shoulder lightly. "You and me, we're going out."

Jared wrinkles his brows and runs a hand over his face. "I don't know, man, I'm kinda tired."

"You can't stay holed up at your place for the rest of you life, Jay, you gotta go out. Come on." Jensen looks at him with pleading eyes and even though Jared really doesn't feel like going to some bar, he finds himself nodding. The grin Jensen gives him is almost worth it.

Two hours later, Jared walks into the bar where Jensen told him they'd meet. He tells himself he didn't dress up for Jensen, because Jensen has seen him at his worst too many times to count so there's really no reason for trying to impress him. Yet, he changed shirts five times only to go with the one he wore first anyway. 

Jensen is already waiting at a table, drinks on the table. Jared strolls over, trying to look calm and slides onto the chair across from Jensen.

"There you are. I was starting to think you'd stood me up," Jensen says in a teasing voice, and slides a beer over to Jared. "If it's not cold enough for you, it's your own damn fault for being late."

Jared rolls his eyes. "Ten minutes, man. Want me to start listing all the times you've been late?"

Jensen chuckles and shakes his head. "Nah, that's okay," he replies with a smirk. 

They sit at their table, drinking beer and talking about random stuff for a while, and Jared is actually having a good time. Feelings and unrequited love aside, hanging out in some bar with Jensen is maybe really just what he needed. 

That is when Jensen decides that simply going out isn't enough for his Fixing Jared plan. 

"Don't look, Jay, but there's a really hot girl by the bar that keeps giving you looks," he says, leaning over the table conspiringly. 

"So?" Jared replies, and feels his stomach twist nervously. He knows Jensen well enough to know immediately what he's trying to do. "She probably recognizes us."

"Or maybe she's got the hots for you. You should go over and buy her a drink." Jensen looks at him encouragingly, but there's a weird tone to his voice. Like he is trying too hard, which, if you ask Jared, he definitely is. Way, way too hard because if there's one thing Jared doesn't feel like it's hooking up with some girl.

"I'm not interested." Jared hopes that is enough to get his point across, but Jensen only frowns.

"Come one. She's hot. Want me to ask her to join us?"

"Jensen," Jared hisses, and grabs Jensen's wrist to hold him back even though he hasn't yet made a move. "I really don't want to."

"I'm not saying you have to marry her. Just have some fun, man. Forget Sandy."

"I already have," Jared mutters under his breath.

Leaning over the table again, Jensen gives him a confused look and apparently Jared said that louder than he had wanted to. "What?"

"Nothing," he says quickly, and finishes his beer in one swing.

"No, Jay, come on. Why would you say that?" Jensen prods.

There's really nothing Jared can think of to cover up for his slip. How do you cover up that, even though you're moping, it has nothing to do with you and your girlfriend breaking up? When the reason you're moping is that you are in love with your best, male friend?

Jared clears his throat and puts his empty bottle down. "I'm really tired. I think I'm going home now," he says instead, because right now fleeing looks like the only option.

 

*

 

It's raining the next day, and Jared's clothes are soaked and covered in mud and dirt. Well, Sam's clothes. But Jared is the one wearing them, cold, clammy and uncomfortable. They were given umbrellas, but what's the use of umbrellas if they're given to you when you're already completely drenched? Next to him, Jensen isn't doing much better though he looks way less bothered than Jared does, and Jared wonders when their roles got reversed. 

Around them, the crew is trying to fix the lighting, which they said would only take a couple of minutes. It's been a good fifteen by now and things really don't seem to be anywhere near fixed yet. 

"Jared," Jensen says, and Jared turns his head, squinting at Jensen through the wet strands of hair hanging over his eyes. "You look like your dog just died. Come one, man, cheer up a little."

"It's cold," Jared argues. "And raining."

"We've had worse." Jensen shrugs casually. "And you never minded it that much. I remember more than a few times where you were actually excited about being covered in mud."

Jared just grunts in return and fixes his stare on the lighting guys, trying to make them speed up by the force of his mind. 

"Talk to me," Jensen tries again, his voice soft and low. "If it's not about Sandy, that what bothering you?"

Kim chooses that moment to finally take pity on them and calls a break.

"It's really nothing," Jared insists, giving Jensen what he hopes in a sincere look before making his way to his trailer. He wonders if Jensen is getting as sick of receiving that answer as he is of giving it.

No surprise, Jensen follows him. "Would you stop with that shit? Since when do you have to lie to me about anything."

"I'm not lying." Jared leaves the door to his trailer open for Jensen and runs a hand through his hair. The wet strands tangle around his fingers.

"You're not yourself. Remember the real Jared? The bouncy, happy guy who talks too much and laughs too loud?"

If anyone else said that about him, Jared would probably insulted. But Jen says it with so much affection in his voice that Jared feels himself blush.

Jensen steps closer and rests his hand on Jared's arm. "So. It's not Sandy?" 

"No," Jared concedes.

"Jared." Jensen looks at him questioningly and without reason or warning, Jared suddenly feels all fight leave him. His shoulders slump and he sighs loudly.

"I have feelings for somebody and it's not mutual."

"Who?" Jensen asks, as he was bound to. 

Jared looks away and rubs a hand over his face. "Don't make me say it, Jen."

There's a short silence and a hand falls on his arm. "Me?"

Jared shrugs. It's all the affirmation Jensen will get because Jared can't bring himself to say the words aloud. Not to Jensen.

When Jensen remains quiet for too long, Jared risks looking up. He's not sure what he expected to see on Jensen's face, but seeing Jensen grin certainly wasn't it.

"Jared, you idiot," Jensen says in a quiet, affectionate voice, and steps closer. He lifts one hand and cups Jared's cheek. "It _is_ mutual."

And then he slides his hand to Jared's neck and crushes their lips together.

 

*

 

They make out on the couch in Jared's trailer, lips sliding together wetly as hands fumble with cloths and explore heated skin. When they're called back onto set, they're both flushed and ruffled. They get a few weird looks, but apparently everyone is too happy to see Jared grinning and bouncing around set to care.

All through filming, Jared keeps glancing at Jensen and more often then not Jensen's eyes meet his. They stay close, shoulders bumping, arms brushing together. Waiting for the day to be over has never felt that long to Jared and when finally, shooting is done for the day he all but drags Jensen off.

He slams the door of his trailer shut before pressing Jensen up against the wall and kissing him. 

"I really need to go change," Jensen says when Jared's lips slide from his to his jaw, nibbling and kissing the skin there.

Jared lifts his head. "Huh?"

"Change, Jared. Put on some dry clothes before I get sick."

Jared's face falls a little. "So you don't want to…"

Jensen grins and presses their lips together shortly. "Of course I do. But not here. I'll change and meet you at your place?"

Jared sighs and reluctantly steps back. Jensen is halfway out of the trailer when Jared pulls him back and kisses him again. "Hurry," he mutters before letting Jensen go. 

He wastes no time stripping off his own wet clothes and takes a quick, hot shower washing away the grime, before pulling on fresh clothes and rushing home.

While waiting for Jensen, he feeds his dogs and then rummages through his fridge to find something eatable for Jensen and him. There's a bell pepper, cheese and juice and a tube of ice cream in the freezer. Certainly nothing he can make dinner from, even if he could cook. He goes to find the take out menus when Jensen rings the doorbell. Harley and Sadie rush to the door immediately, yapping away happily, and Jared isn't too far behind them. 

"Hi," Jared grins widely as he opens the door. He pulls Jensen inside. "I was just about to order something to eat. Pizza or Chinese?"

"I don't care." Jensen steps closer and kisses Jared. It's short and sweet, but Jared wraps his arms around Jensen's neck and keeps him in place. He tilts his head, deepening the kiss and slides his tongue past Jensen's lips.

They stand in the hallway, kissing languidly, as Sadie and Harley jump around them excitedly, sniffling. When Jared slides a hand under Jensen's shirt, and Jensen moans softly into his mouth, Harley barks and they pull apart with a laugh.

"Hey, buddy," Jensen greets, and leans down to scratch the top of Harley's head. He repeats the same things with Sadie.

Jared pulls him up into another kiss.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom," Jensen murmurs into his mouth.

Jared grins and nods happily. They rush up the stairs, the dogs on their heels, and Jared bends down to pet both of them when they reach the bedroom. "Sorry, it's humans only tonight," he says, giving them an apologetic look before shooing them away.

He closes the door to the bedroom behind them before pulling Jensen close again. Their lips meet halfway, clashing together messily.

Clothes are stripped off haphazardly and dropped onto the floor, hands running over warm, smooth skin and lips never leaving each other.

Naked, they tumble onto the bed, Jensen's body covering Jared's and pressing him down into the mattress. This, right there, is the happiest Jared has ever felt.

Jensen trails his lips down his jaw and neck, and Jared runs his hands through short strands of hair, curls one leg around Jensen's and a soft moan escapes him.

Hands and lips continue to explore bodies, their hard cocks rubbing together between them and leaving a sticky trail of precum. Jensen presses the first finger into Jared, lube letting it slide in easy. A second finger follows, eventually a third. He moves them around inside Jared slowly, taking his time stretching him, fingers curling and twisting. He finds Jared's prostate, brushing over it, and Jared arches up into the touch. Pleasure shoots through his body and he feels his body tense with anticipation, ready to explode. 

"Jensen, now, please," he grits out. Or he tries to. He's not sure if the actual words came out or just a jumble of moans and pleading sounds. Jensen gets it either way, pulling his fingers out carefully and grabbing the lube and condoms from the nightstand.

Jared wraps his legs loosely around Jensen's waist and fists his hands into the sheets as Jensen enters him, slowly. It's too much and not enough all at once, curling together in the perfect mixture of utter bliss. 

Jensen leans down and kisses him, and Jared wraps his arms around Jensen's neck. Jensen's breath fans over his face, warm and damp, as he thrusts in and out of Jared. It's new and exciting, having Jensen fuck him, yet there's something strikingly familiar in every move. Because it's _Jensen_. If there's ever been another person who he knows and who knows him, who is the perfect fit for Jared, it's Jensen Ackles.

Jared feels an almost overwhelming rush of love for this person come over him, and that coupled with Jensen pushing into him and Jensen's hand on his dick and a look on Jensen's face that mirrors everything Jared feels, is enough to make him come apart. 

When Jensen chants his name in a moan as he comes moments later, Jared feels the pieces of his heart being put back together.


End file.
